


Podfic of Visitor

by Addisonzella, leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Podfic, Reunited and It Feels So Good, audiofic, xf podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addisonzella/pseuds/Addisonzella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: At least he's guaranteed to see her once a year.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leiascully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Visitor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519953) by [leiascully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully). 
  * Inspired by [Visitor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519953) by [leiascully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully). 



[LISTEN TO VISITOR CHAPTER ONE HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8lZJGpRBrXqVzBkbUQyZk5Na3c/view?usp=sharing)

 

**Written by:**  Leiascully

**Link to**  [Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4519953/chapters/10281942)

**Read by:** Zella

**Rating** : Teen and Up

 

### Summary:

 

> At least he's guaranteed to see her once a year.

### Notes:

 

> Timeline: revival speculation  
>  Disclaimer: The X-Files and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

 


End file.
